


树

by charica



Series: 《另一个世界》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 是一个14年生的儿子的即兴开荤。长着翅膀的西伯利亚羽族攻！Crow×专业对口的意大利小科学家！Ather在丛林里揭开阴谋的冒险故事。↑本文中都不会出现！纯爽小糖车！快乐！
Series: 《另一个世界》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338700
Kudos: 27





	树

艾萨尔从短暂的惊厥中清醒了过来。  
他还靠在树枝上，月亮在树梢中留下影影绰绰的斑纹，四周静悄悄的，只有夜风窃窃的呢喃。  
不过几分钟之后，他听到一阵轻微的、鬼魅的响动，“那种东西”正在林间穿梭。小科学家睁大了眼睛。他的靴子里还有一柄匕首，但他不想因此而暴露行踪：如果可以，不惹麻烦永远是首选。  
不过几秒钟后，一道漆黑的影子翻身上来，饶是艾萨尔这些天的惊吓已经够多了，也还是吓得身形一晃。  
那影子立刻伸出一对翅膀，强有力的骨架一托，根根漆黑锋利的羽毛全都避让着他舒展开来。  
月光照到它苍白的脸，那双标志性的翠绿宝石似的眼眸泛出光来。它……或者说他，望着艾萨尔，缓缓展开了藏在黑发中的耳翎，晃动了两下。  
是克罗。这让艾萨尔如释重负，伸手搂着他的脖子把他拉过来。他的黑乌鸦，这片丛林鬼魅的恶魔，毫发无损地回到他身边来了。  
克罗没有收起翅膀，这让他显得遮天蔽日。他显得非常警惕，胸膛起伏得厉害，羽翼无声地颤动着。艾萨尔给他梳了梳翎毛，克罗才继续向他靠过来，用折断了几个指甲的手指理了理他的头发。  
不过今夜，这种善意的互动很快就变了味道：克罗开始收压翅膀，整个人向他挤了过来……与此同时，他从胸膛里发出一串轻微的、不常用的振鸣，他薄薄的嘴唇在触碰艾萨尔的脸颊和脖子……这种声音像是塞壬女妖的歌声，给人一种醉醺醺的轻飘之感。艾萨尔并非没有听过羽族求偶的鸣叫声，只不过之前那些要么在繁殖欲的折磨中歇斯底里，要么因为怯懦和虚弱而微不可闻，以至于从来没有一只羽族用这种缱绻而稳重的语调求偶——更况且，对象显然没得挑……  
在克罗做出更过分的举动之前，艾萨尔伸手按在他脸上，推开了他。  
“停下，克罗。”他说。  
克罗张口含住了他的指尖，翎毛撇向两边，露出不解和跃跃欲试的神色。  
“不要装傻，”小科学家把湿漉漉的手指缩了回去，“我不想和你……交配，你明白我的意思。”  
“……装傻……”克罗不合时宜地学舌道。他的发音很清楚，只是听起来别扭，“不要装傻……想和你交配，……艾萨尔。”  
紧接着，他扑了上来。  
  
艾萨尔紧紧抓住了树藤。可能在羽族的习性中，在树冠上翻飞求爱乃至最终结合可以说是一件刻在血脉中的本能。它们的轻盈和矫健与生俱来，就如同残暴和鬼魅一样，在自然环境中它们会清扫地盘，在林间追逐，直到一方最终擒住另一方，在心仪的枝杈间孕育生命。  
——这些对于艾萨尔和克罗来说都是不可能的事。  
从观察结果来看，克罗与他的同族相比有难以忽略的个体缺陷：他的肩胛骨很薄，而且短一截，一直饱受增生之苦，几乎不足以支撑那对堕天使般的巨大羽翼。固然这种特征让他的身形更接近单薄修长的人类审美，但他在族群里一直只是一只打架很厉害的边缘工具罢了。艾萨尔至今不知道，“巢”究竟是选取了什么样的基因，才诞生了这样……肖似人类的个体。  
至于艾萨尔，则是根本跟不上克罗的步调。就像现在，他抗拒在树枝上张开双腿，双手死死地抓着树藤，生怕自己会失足坠落下去。但他又没有通过武力喝退求爱者的能力，克罗抓住他的靴子，将他跪得发痛的膝盖悬空垂到树枝外侧，剥掉了他的裤子。  
无论是悬空还是粗糙的树皮都让小科学家神经紧张。克罗用翅膀遮挡住他，一边轻轻亲吻他的耳朵，一边用粗糙的掌心摩擦他的大腿内侧，喉咙里滚动着安慰的爱语。  
艾萨尔颤了颤——他感觉到有几颗椭球形的、表面光滑的冰凉东西被指尖推入了他的体内——克罗吸取了上次的教训，这次的求爱是有备而来，在树上他没有任何拒绝的余地……树脂块被体温软化，在他腹中流动，他现在就像一颗注了酒心的太妃糖……  
克罗轻轻调整了一下他腰部的角度，小科学家股间滴下的树浆蹭乱了他下腹柔软平顺的绒羽，但克罗只是继续抚摸他，涨成暗红色的性器在入口处来回磨蹭……  
几次之后，艾萨尔最初的戒备和恐惧开始麻木，趁着这个机会，克罗挺动腰腹，尝试了一次。  
……并没有成功，艾萨尔没有配合得好。他现在还怀着克罗会因此放弃的侥幸心理，不过很快他就会知道，这除了让自己多紧张几次之外，并不会扭转克罗的决心。  
在艾萨尔因担惊受怕而耗尽体力之前，他终于学会了妥协。克罗短暂的停顿了一会儿，他看起来也不像有经验的样子，不断腾挪着位置，带动性器小幅度地进进出出，几次碾过敏感地带，艾萨尔就会发出一声带着哭腔的抽噎。  
求爱成功之后，克罗就安静下来了。避免吸引族群中其他的雌性注意，引起不必要的麻烦，他又给了艾萨尔一点时间，然后缓缓收回了遮挡他的双翼，从他身上直起身来。这下夜里微冷的风和和影影绰绰的月色重新包裹了他，艾萨尔只是瞥了一眼下方，就吓得内脏缩紧了，更是攀住树干不肯松手。  
不过下一秒就发生了更让他惊慌的事，克罗拍打着翅膀，狠狠地顶了他一下！  
小科学家失声尖叫道：“啊——不、不，等等……克罗……克罗！！”  
并不像人类，克罗从没想过向后退出，依靠反复摩擦来获得快感，那对巨大的翅翼为他提供了很好的发力条件，每扇动一次翅膀都能帮助他顶得更深，艾萨尔被他肏得抽筋，扭动着脊背躲避，却不自觉地翘起屁股配合他的着力。  
如果艾萨尔此时回头的话，就能发现克罗一对漆黑的耳翎正在以一种他从未观察到的状态，小扇子一般一根根在脸侧张开。他没有华丽的，健壮而有竞争力的长羽毛，不过谁在乎呢？他有一双宝石一样的翠色眼睛，艾萨尔喜欢亲吻它们，这永远让克罗狭窄胸腔里的心脏止不住地悸动……  
“好深、嗯……嗯……嗯——”很快，树林里就只剩下规律拍动翅膀的声音，和几声模糊温顺的低吟。  
艾萨尔爽得意识模糊——就像在此之前他绝不会想到这次考察的阴谋和凶险，他更加无法想象自己有一天会在树上、向一只美丽至极的其他物种撅起屁股，还被丢脸地操到流口水。不过令人发狂的快乐短暂冲淡了神智，他甚至没能注意到自己的手已经酸痛到抓不住树藤了——  
在克罗猛然伸手把他兜回来的同时，惊醒的刺激和积累的快感让他猝不及防地射了出来。  
克罗把他抱到怀里，心有余悸地亲吻他的额头。交配中一方脱力的情况很难见到，通常雄性只管繁殖，如果不合心意，伴侣很可能一翅膀把它扇到树下去。艾萨尔没法拒绝交配，万幸克罗并非他冷酷无情的同类，他的细心和温柔避免了艾萨尔被摔断脖子。  
“我们……需要，”他咕咕哝哝地说道，“一个巢。”  
艾萨尔把腿缠到他腰侧，伸出手抱住他的后背：“不需要，”他有点恼怒地说，“不许再扇翅膀了！”  
下一刻，他咬着牙，按住克罗的肩头，小幅度地向上抬起身体，又缓慢地坐了下去。  
“退出去再插进来，”他咬着克罗耳翎磨牙，把他漆黑的漂亮羽毛弄得湿哒哒的，“……我又不会跑。”  
几分钟之后，面对熟练掌握新技能的克罗，艾萨尔十分可耻而迅速地产生了逃跑的想法。  
克罗按住他的腰，迅速而用力地攻击他体内的敏感带，颠得小科学家七荤八素，树叶都簌簌摇动起来，他确实找到了省力又快感强烈的方式，把艾萨尔弄得神志不清，口不择言地嚷着要把这一切也当做参考记录下来。他的手胡乱攀住克罗肌肉发达的翅膀根部——那里因为缺少骨板，呈现出匀称、性感的流畅线条——他的羽翼在颤动，动情至极，以至于本来容易因疲倦而草草结束的繁殖都充满了蓬勃汹涌的爱恋。  
“我爱你……”他呢喃道，“我爱你，克罗……”  
最后的时刻克罗向前压住他，去咬他的嘴唇，艾萨尔挺立的性器被他下腹柔软的羽毛摩擦了几下，脑子里一片空白，率先咿咿呜呜地射了出来，等他慢慢从高潮中回过神来，才感觉到克罗在他体内留下的精液——他生命中第一次完成全部步骤的繁殖。  
但是紧接着，他就听到克罗的喉咙里发出了和刚刚别无二致的求偶音调。  
“我……爱你，”他混杂着表达道，“……爱……艾萨尔，克罗。”  
  
黎明的时候，克罗带着艾萨尔降落到溪边，心满意足地开始梳理自己的翅膀。  
艾萨尔取了水，提取了这只傻鸟的基因样本，收走了一大把被他薅下来的漆黑羽毛。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 我宣布黑乌鸦的生日是今天（3月7日）！  
> 恭喜他！  
> 日到了心爱的小科学家！  
> （朋友：呜呜呜呜呜我也想  
> 我：恭喜你！想得美！  
> 她：？）


End file.
